Vitari/Feindpropaganda
Objektivität ist subjektiv thumb|left|332px|"Wietarie Ost" - made by Fhineas Auf der ABSOLUT OBJEKTIVEN Zeichnung liegt noch ein abgerissenes Stück Pergament: Gesucht! Die Augenzeugen *"Ja, ja! Vier Meter groß, zwei Meter breit! Mit Klauen und Zähnen! Ein richtig räudiges Biest sage ich euch! Ich habe es mit mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen! Dieses fette, fellige Ding! Man sagt, dass ihr Geist noch immer in den Hügeln spukt und alles verschlingt, was ihr in die Quere kommt. Sie kann nicht ruhen, nein nein, weil sie alle ihre Kinder fressen muss, die bei dem großen Feuer in den Hügeln, ja in den Hügeln, umgekommen sind!" - Jungapotheker Fhineas Pesthauch'' *''"Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu den Schlickerfeldern als Captain Düsterader meinte, er hätte ein Geräusch gehört. Er schickte Cerston und Rogers aus um das mal zu überprüfen, aber sie kamen nicht wieder. Plötzlich explodierte einer von unseren beiden Seuchenkatapulten und wir warfen uns auf den Boden um nicht von den Trümmerteilen getroffen zu werden. Als ich wieder aufsah, bemerkte ich diese kleine Frau, die ganz allein aus dem Dikicht auf uns zurannte und uns etwas entgegenbrüllte, was ich nicht verstand. Schnell wie der Blitz hatte sie den Captain enthauptet und warf eine Dynamitstange nach dem zweiten Katapult, dass sich dann auch verabschiedete. Als der Staub sich gelichtet hatte und wir ihr nachsetzen wollten - ich werdet es nicht glauben - da war sie weg! Ich schwöre es euch! Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und wir fanden keine Spur mehr von ihr! Cerston und Rogers haben wir später zerstückelt im Wald gefunden. Es ist mir egal, was die Offiziere uns von wilden Tieren und verseuchten Bären erzählen. Mein Hirn ist noch nicht so weit weggefault, dass ich eins und eins nicht mehr zusammen zählen kann. Ihr wollt wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist? Ich sag's euch! Wietarie Ost!" - Todeswache Thompson (später wegen defätistischen Reden exekutiert)'' *''"Bei meinen vermoderten Knochen! Sprecht ihren Namen nie, NIE wieder in MEINER Gegenwart aus! Sie ist TOT! Jeder, der etwas anderes erzählt, oder das sie als ruheloser Geist den Silberwald heimsucht, bekommt von mir die Höchststrafe und nun macht das ihr verschwindet! Arathor erobert sich nicht von alleine!" - Hochexekutor "Vorstoß ins Inferno"-Kremmers (bevor er von den späteren Sabotageaktionen, ausgeführt durch Vitari und Lamola, erfuhr)'' *''"Ich sagte euch doch schon, dass ich verdammt nochmal nix genaues gesehen hab'. Dregor und ich warn' viel zu betrunken um irgendwas zu sehen, aye? Ich kann nur sagen, dass es zwei warn', die sich da an unseren Vorräten zu schaffen gemacht ham'. Die eine hat direkt Fersengeld gegeben und die andere hat uns irgendne' Art von hellem Licht entgegengeworfen, ehe sie auch stiften gegangen is'. Wenn's wirklich eure "Wietarie Ost" gewesen is', dann hat sie sich entweder aufgeteilt und is' nebenbei ne' Magierin geworden, oder sie hat nun irgendjemanden gefunden, der ihr hilft. Sucht euch aus, was euch besser gefällt, aye?"'' - Matrose Steinaxt *''"Ah, ja. Wietarie Ost. Ich erinnere mich. Vor etwa zwei Wochen bat mich der Exekutor ein 'psylosophisches' Profil für sie anzufertigen. Mh..mhm. Wirklich eines meiner liebsten Studienobjekte, wisst ihr? Wo soll ich nur anfangen? Nun, sie ist natürlich ohne jeden Zweifel wahnsinnig und von Hass und Paranoia getrieben. Ich wüsste zu gerne, wie viel Schmerz sie mit ihren Gefühlen kompensieren kann bis...-..ah..ich sehe, ich schweife ab. Ich kann euch nur weiterhin sagen, dass sie sehr leicht reizbar ist. Ich berufe mich bei dieser Aussage auf den Zweikampf zwischen ihr und dem berüchtigten Flavius S. Oh ja, er hat es tatsächlich geschafft sie aus ihrer Deckung zu locken, was wirklich eine Leistung bei einem Menschen ist, oder in diesem Fall bei einem verfluchten Menschen. Tjaha...und das ganze mit einfachen provozierenden Mitteln, was mir großen Aufschluss über ihren Geisteszustand gewährt. Zu schade das er sie damals nicht fangen konnte. Ich hätte zu gerne ihr Gehirn untersucht. Mh..mhm...ich kann nur vermuten, wo sie als nächstes zuschlagen wird, aber ich weiß mit Bestimmtheit DAS sie es tun wird. Oh ja...und sicher wird sie dabei wieder einige Leichen-Leichen zurücklassen. Wennn ihr mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würdet...meine 'Patienten' warten."'' - "Psylosoph" Hesse Die Hügel der räudigen Augen - Eine...Geistergeschichte geschrieben von Fhineas thumb|left|354px|Der Geist der Ost - by Fhineas ' ''Die Hügel! Sie haben Augen und sie bluten! Vielleicht. Man sagt die Legion Hydrocephalus sei gefallen, da der Boden selbst sich auftat um sie zu verschlingen. Denn der Hochexekutor Crackers wollte es so. Oder so ähnlich. Aber im großen und ganzen ist es so passiert. Hört man. Der Boden tat sich also unter den unsäglichen Wasserköpfen auf, Flammen stiegen empor und fraßen zornig die Legionäre. Jeden einzelnen hat das Feuer verschlungen, nur unsere eigenen Brüder und Schwestern wurden von den gierigen Flammen verschont. Zumindest erzählt man sich das so. Aber da gibt es sicher einen Zusammenhang zwischen den ganzen verkohlten Todeswachenrüstungen. Hat vielleicht doch den ein oder anderen erwischt. Ist aber auch unwichtig. Als der Boden dann unter ihrer Anführerin aufbrach und die Flammen um ihre mächtigen und ganz fürchterlich haarigen Beine leckten, schrie sie auf in Wut und Zorn und Hass und so weiter und so fort – ein grausiger, unmenschlicher - oder unworglicher - Ton hallte durch die hügeligen Hügel des Hügellandes und selbst Hochexekutor Crackers soll erschrocken sein. Vier Meter ragte das Biest, welches als Wietari Ost bekannt war, in die Lüfte, zwei Meter oder mehr in die Breite und sie hatte, oh, so ein großes Maul, damit konnte sie ihre Kinder und gefallenen Soldaten fressen, die Leichen ihrer Feinde. Und so große Ohren hatte sie, ja so groß, damit sie die lautlosen Schritte der Todespirscher besser hören konnte. Und so große, glasige Augen, damit sie die Exekutoren besser von den Dächern schießen konnte. Und große Schuhe, weil ihre Füße nun mal auch ziemlich groß waren und wenn man große Füße hat, braucht man nun eben einmal große Schuhe. Sonst wären die eben zu eng. ''Jedenfalls tat sich also der Boden auch unter der scheußlichen Ost auf. Sie hustete und prustete und schließlich versank auch sie in all ihrer Abscheulichkeit in den Flammen, in der Schwärze des Bodens. Jeder andere ihrer Wasserköpfe war in den Flammen vergangen, doch sie weigerte sich zu versengen und zu verkohlen und so stieg unter schauerlichem, garstigem, fürchterlichem und ganz und gar grollendem Jaulen – das hört man auch immer noch und ganz besonders nachts und noch besonderer wenn Vollmond und Schlotternacht ist und der Wind durch die hügeligen Hügel des Hügellandes weht – wieder aus der versenkten, noch heißen Erde hervor, aber nicht mehr haarig und räudig und fellig und struppig, sondern eher so mittelmäßig durchsichtig, geistermäßig – manche sagen auch sie hätte auf einmal Ketten bei sich gehabt, die sie klappernd und schallend rüttelte, begleitet von einem '''Uhuuuuu. Andere wiederum behaupten steif und fest, es wäre eher etwas wie ein Buuuhuuuu. Vielleicht hat sie auch beides gemacht, es ist nun mal nicht belegt, aber man kann ja mal hinhören, am besten eben nachts und wenn Vollmond und Schlotternacht ist und der Wind durch die Baumwipfel zieht. Vielleicht hört es ja jemand raus.'' Jedenfalls spukt der zornige und mittelmäßig durchsichtige Geist der Ost nun rastlos durch die hügeligen Hügel des Hügellandes, zwei schaurig fahle Lichter statt Augen und ein ebenfalls mittelmäßig durchsichtiges Laken statt eines dicken, großen, aufgedunsenen, haarigen Körpers. Den hatte sie nämlich davor. Und ja, sie wird das wohl auch voraussichtlich solange machen, bis sie all ihre Kinder und Soldaten, die von der Erde verschluckt wurden, selbst verschlungen und gefressen hat. Sagt man. ''Ende.'' Kategorie:Aufträge